


Прокляни мое имя

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aristocracy, Drama, Elves, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Mythology References, POV First Person, Songfic, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Позволь им проклясть моё имя,На этих замаранных кровью страницах мученийДай им назвать меня жестоким тираном,Позволь им проклясть моё имя,Но помни правду...И вот они являютсяОтовсюду -Их свидетели мести.Прислушайся к их речам:"На тебе бремя крови,Она повсюду,И горю нет конца."





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Blind Guardian-Curse My Name

— Как вы смеете?!  
Я ворвался в главный зал, метая молнии.  
— А это ты, маг, — лениво ответил король Лориэль. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Вы, — я остановился в двух метрах от его трона, — самодовольный, лживый, бесхребетный, эгоистичный король за всю историю эльфийского народа!  
— Да кто ты такой, чтобы так говорить?! — его голос раздался по всему залу.  
— Кто?! — я топнул ногой. — Это я для Вас проводил эти исследования! У меня были совершенно другие результаты! Вы убили пятьдесят тысяч эльфов и двадцать тысяч людей!  
— А, ты про это? — король смягчился. — Вне зависимости от твоих результатов, я бы их убил.  
Он махнул рукой и расслабился на кресле.  
— Что? — я был ошарашен. — И Вам все равно, что Вы погубили четверть своих поданных?  
— Да, все равно, ибо они уже не были поданными. Они затевали мятеж.  
Я чуть не осел на пол.  
— Что?  
Тишина воцарилась в огромном зале. Я слышал, как паук плетет свою паутину. Все сразу встало на место. Все эти необычные происшествия во время эксперимента.  
— Я Вам не позволю…  
Лориэль обернулся.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Я вам не позволю!..  
— Что? — раздраженно спросил король.  
— Я вам не позволю использовать мои навыки для того, чтобы совершать такие деяния! Я разрываю наш контракт и перестаю на Вас работать!  
— Да как ты смеешь?! — король резко встал. — Только я могу это делать!  
Я выставил руку вперед, и через секунду в ней появился свиток. Я прочел заклинание, и он сгорел.  
— Вот так, король, — я стряхнул пепел на дорогой ковер. — Я выхожу из игры.  
— Я тебе запрещаю!..  
— Вы не можете запретить, — улыбнулся я. — Я свободный маг, который не подчиняется королю.  
Он заскрипел зубами.  
— До свиданья, Лориэль. Я отказываюсь работать с Вами, — я развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
Я почти дошел до дверей, но ту …  
— Командир!  
Я обернулся. Мои запястья перехватили наручниками. Я попытался активизировать заклинание, но не получилось.  
— Молодец, Роберто, — король кивнул командиру стражи — тот учтиво поклонился. — Я действительно не думал, что ты, маг, сможешь такое сделать. Информаторы не лгали.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — прошипел я.  
— Ты будешь первой жертвой, — он взял меня за подбородок. — Красив, умен, успешный маг — никто не думал, что ты можешь стать зачинщиком заговора.  
— Что?! — я осел на пол.  
— Именно, — король зло улыбнулся. — Именно ты станешь козлом отпущения.  
— Тебе никто не поверит, — фыркнул я.  
— Наверное, если я просто тебя повешу, — улыбка короля стала еще злее. — Но я… — он нагнулся и сказал прямо мне на ухо. — …прокляну твое имя.  
Он отпустил мою голову.  
— Уводи его, Роберто. Запри в темнице и не давай еды до завтрашнего утра.  
Командир кивнул и поднял меня. Я пошел за ним без всякой мысли. Просто шел.

***

Его вели по центру зала, по красному ковру. Его, разве что, не пинали в спину. Да и сам он шел, еле передвигая ноги и постоянно спотыкаясь.  
Красивый высокий зеленоглазый эльф. Знаменитый маг и завидный жених. Светлые волосы по пояс были забраны в тугую косу, длинные заостренные уши были унизаны гвоздиками с тигровым глазом, который злобно поблескивал в закатном свете солнца. Тело без грамма жира. Длинные руки с тонкими пальцами, созданными для искусных заклинаний, были заломлены за спину и связаны.  
Он все еще оставался в своем зеленом плаще, хлопковых черных штанах, сапогах из мягкой кожи, белой шелковой рубашке, которая уже и не была белой. Видимо, его бросили на пол камеры, и поэтому белая ткань была порвана в нескольких местах.  
Присутствующие эльфы начали шептаться. Кто же не знал знаменитого ученого?! А сейчас, когда он должен был быть среди них, они смотрели на его казнь. Хотя король не сказал, что же произошло.  
Он дошел до центра зала, над которым было витражное окно с изображением Древа жизни. Закатный свет пробивался сквозь разноцветное стекло, покрывая белесые волосы эльфа красивыми бликами.  
Король подошел к нему.  
— Этот псевдо–ученый и знаменитый маг, — начал он, обращаясь к толпе, — как вы помните, недавно вызвал тысячи человек и эльфов для проведения исследований, но… они погибли. Я начал расследовать и, оказалось, его исследования были проведены во благо мятежников!  
Зал возбужденно вздохнул. Послышались крики:  
— На кол его!  
— Скормить драконам!  
— Распять!  
— Успокойтесь, — сказал Лориэль, улыбнувшись. — Все эти казни только для грязных мятежников, а перед вами стоит умелый маг и дворянин высокого ранга. Распятие на ржавой плахе не для него.  
Пауза.  
— Я прокляну его имя!  
Последовали еще сотни возбужденных вздохов.  
Лориэль начал читать древнее заклинание на не менее древнем языке эльфов. Стояла гробовая тишина. Вот прошла минута. Вокруг короля начал образовываются кокон из магии, переливающийся то тут то там.  
Маг выпрямился и тряхнул косой. Король почти закончил — свечение начало обволакивать мага, языки темного пламени касались его, но не причиняли вред.  
Король закончил, а маг гордо вскинул голову.  
— Ты можешь проклясть мое имя! Ты можешь называть меня жестоким тираном! — маг топнул ногой, от чего весь замок сотрясся. Многие вскрикнули. — Но помни правду, лживый король!  
Заклинание полностью поглотило его темным огнем.  
Снова настала тишина.  
— О чем он говорил, король?  
— Хотел сыграть на публику, — прошипел Лориэль и направился в свои покои. 


	2. Chapter 2

Карин вышла из деревни и направилась к речке, не смотря на то, что был еще полдень, и многое надо было сделать.  
«Сегодня слишком хороший день, чтобы тратить его на домашние дела», — она улыбнулась и ускорила шаг.  
Однако, когда она приблизилась, на ее любимом обрыве уже кто-то сидел. Темный плащ развивался, как и светлые волосы, которые игриво блестели на солнце. Его длинные уши чуть дернулись, когда Карин подошла слишком близко.  
«Эльф? Но что он делает в наших землях?».  
Он повернулся к ней лицом и улыбнулся. В девушке боролись два желания — природное любопытство от встречи со столь редким гостем в этих землях и желание поскорее убраться от неизвестного подальше. Но любопытство все же оказалось сильнее. К тому же, кто бы смог устоять перед красивым лицом эльфа?!  
— А что вы здесь делаете? — робко спросила Карин, подойдя еще ближе.  
— Любуюсь морем, — снова безупречная улыбка.  
Карин слегка ошарашено посмотрела на него. Она считала всех эльфов высокомерными выскочками, говорящими много и витиевато, а тут — два слова.  
— Присаживайся, если тоже хочешь, — он подвинулся и указал рукой на место рядом.  
— Вообще-то, я сюда первой начала приходить, — хмыкнула она и села рядом. — Раньше я вас тут не видела.  
— Потому что раньше я приходил ночью, — улыбнулся он и лег на траву.  
— Ночью здесь невозможно что-либо увидеть, — удивилась девушка.  
— Как раз наоборот, — шмыгнул он носом. — Ночью отсюда открывается правда.  
— Вы странный, — хмыкнула девушка.  
Они посидели молча какое-то время, но потом он заговорил.  
— Как тебя зовут? — он снова сел и прижался плечом к ее плечу.  
— Что? — ошарашенно спросила Карин.  
— Как тебя зовут, спрашиваю, — скептически посмотрел на нее эльф.  
— Карин, — слегка запинаясь, ответила она.  
— Карин, — задумчиво произнес он.  
Он посмотрел в небо.  
— Мне немного неловко тебя просить об этом, но, пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос честно, — эльф прямо посмотрел на нее.  
— Что? — Карин до сих пор не понимала, что происходило.  
— Ты девственница? — спросил он с серьезным лицом.  
Девушка открыла рот, но не смогла ничего сказать. Такого нахальства она не ожидала.  
— Ну же! Ответь! Это очень важно, — практически приказал эльф.  
— Да, — Карин почувствовала, как кровь прилила к ее лицу.  
— Замечательно, — он хлопнул в ладоши, и в его руках материализовалось две склянки. — Я уж думал, что придется приходить в деревню.  
Он повертел маленькие стеклянные, почти воздушные, бутылочки и снова продолжил.  
— Тогда у меня у тебе еще одна просьба, — он приблизился к ней вплотную. — Дай мне немного своей крови.  
Карин резко встала.  
— Да что вы себе позволяете?!  
— Успокойся, Карин, — улыбнулся он. — Не всю же! Только эти две бутылочки. Рану я залечу — рубца даже не останется!  
— Да!.. что…  
Злость и смущение перемешались в девушке. Хотелось ударить или сразу сбежать, но девушка держала себя в руках.  
— Успокойся, я всего лишь алхимик, — он вздохнул. — Знаешь, как трудно достать кровь истинной девственницы в наш блудный век?  
— Что? — Карин уже окончательно перестала понимать его речь.  
— Ты только и можешь повторять «что»? — эльф вздохнул. — Мне нужна твоя кровь для зелий, очень мощных и редких.  
— А почему именно я?  
— А ты видишь другую девушку рядом со мной? — он показательно осмотрелся вокруг.  
— А, все, кажется, поняла, — сказала девушка медленно.  
— Наконец-то, — не удержался от колкости эльф. — Так дашь?  
— Это точно безопасно?  
— Безопаснее некуда! — он улыбнулся. — Ведь это делаю я! Великий ученый А…  
Он запнулся и начал колдовать, бубня что-то себе под нос.  
— Кто? — Карин немного наклонила голову.  
— Неважно. Все равно мое имя не надо называть, — сухо ответил алхимик.  
— Почему? — по-детски спросила она.  
— Потому что оно слишком длинное, и ты не поймешь его, потому что ты не эльф, — улыбнулся он, и в руке появился небольшой серебряный кинжальчик. — Смотри, если на этот кинжал попадет кровь девственницы — он останется таким же красивым, а если девушка не девственница, то он почернеет и растает.  
Карин сглотнула.  
— Точно безопасно?  
— Точно, — улыбнулся он и посмотрел в небо. — Смотри! Там сокол!  
— Где?! — Карин так легко повелась на эту очевидную ложь.  
Она старательно выглядывала сокола, но так и не нашла.  
— Ты мне соврал! — надулась она. — Что?  
По ее кисти стекала тонкая, но сильная струйка крови. Эльф держал одной рукой и свой кинжал и ее правую руку, а другой бутылек, который стремительно наполнялся кровью. Скоро закончился первый, а после него быстро наполнился второй.  
— Я тебя отвлекал, чтобы ты не почувствовала боли, — эльф сосредоточенно смотрел за процессом.  
Он произнес пару странных слов. Кровь с руки девушки исчезла, а рана затянулась, но там, где она была, еще какое-то время пробегали темно-зеленные искорки.  
— Быстро, — Карин начала осматривать свою руку.  
— А то, — он засмеялся. — Мне этих двух бутылочек хватит на лет двести! Завидуйте, столичные алхимики! Вы редко такой ресурс можете собрать!  
— О чем ты? Неужели на кровь влияет, была ли ты с мужчиной или нет, — Карин хмыкнула.  
— О, поверь мне, очень влияет. Ты даже не представляешь, как! — он улыбнулся. — Когда-то ценилась бутылочка пятью каплями крови девственной королевы Ренджины… Да, зелья получались тогда отменные — чистые, качественные, но эта бутылочка вскоре закончилась.  
Он спрятал бутылочки себе в плащ. Карин заметила, что вся его одежда была потрепана — на плаще даже была пара искусно сделанных заплаток, штаны явно были уже несколько десятков раз стираны.  
— А как тебя зовут? — Карин с интересом посмотрела на эльфа.  
Он потерянно посмотрел на нее, потом отвернулся и что-то прошептал.  
— Как?  
— Натаниэль, — улыбнулся он.


	3. Chapter 3

Девушка умело перебралась через огромное поваленное дерево и побежала дальше по еле видной тропинке.  
«Интересно, что он приготовит сегодня», — Карин разве что не дрожала от нетерпения.  
Неделю назад она познакомилась со странным эльфом с не менее странным именем для их расы — Натаниэль. Он оказался искусным волшебником и алхимиком, да и просто поговорить с ним было весело.  
Вскоре показался его дом, если это можно было назвать домом.  
Это была старая разваливающаяся сторожка лесника. Никто в деревне не помнил, сколько она стояла здесь. Через нее уже проросло несколько деревьев. Материал сруба потускнел и превратился бы в труху, если бы не Натаниэль.  
Вид остался такой же, но все претерпело изменения. Эльф заколдовал домик так, что дерево стало прочнее стали, а внутри все, что было нужно эльфу — спальня, лаборатория, кухня и тому подобное.  
— А я слышала о тебе, эльф.  
Когда Карин взялась за ручку двери, услышала этот мелодичный женский голос. Он был ей незнаком, так что девушка решила пока не заходить.  
— И что ты слышала об обычном алхимике? — послышался слегка ехидный голос Натаниэля.  
— Обычном? — женщина рассмеялась. — Обычном? Ты был при дворе, но тебя выкинули из–за какой-то маленькой оплошности!  
Карин подошла к окну и заглянула в него. Рядом с ним, точнее на нем висела полностью зеленая девушка. В ее длинные темно-зеленые волосы были вплетены цветы, а обнаженное тело ничего не прикрывало. Нимфа улыбнулась и прижалась еще сильнее.  
— Даже не смотришь на мое тело, — она прищурила глаза.  
— А зачем? — он пожал плечами. — И тело у тебя не очень.  
— Как ты?! — нимфа вспыхнула.  
— Если тебе что нужно — говори, — жестко сказал Натаниэль. — А если ты пришла только для того, чтобы вспомнить прошлое, то проваливай.  
— Как грубо, — фыркнула нимфа и направилась к двери.  
— Карин, ты давно уже должна была зайти, — спокойно произнес эльф.  
Девушка вздрогнула и вошла в дом.  
— Охо, — нимфа улыбнулась и слегка покачала идеальными бедрами. — Ты перешел на людей?  
— Убирайся, — раздраженно ответил Натаниэль.  
Нимфа рассмеялась и, выйдя из дома, направилась в самую чащу леса.  
— Карин, — начал, было, эльф.  
— Что это было? — девушка села на один из стульев.  
— Нимфа этого леса, — вздохнул он. — Она все-таки нашла меня.  
— Ммм…  
— Прости, но, похоже, мне придется уйти отсюда, — вздохнул он.  
— Почему?! — ошарашено спросила Карин.  
— Потому что его имя проклято, и за его голову назначена очень высокая цена.  
Карин и Натаниэль обернулись на дверь. В проеме стоял высокий и коренастый эльф с повязкой на правый глаз, длинным луком за спиной и в походной одежде.  
— Здравствуй, Натаниэль, — ухмыльнулся он рассеченной губой.  
— Здравствуй, Хансблинд, — сузил глаза алхимик.

***

— Ты понимаешь, что ты нам нужен?  
— А ты понимаешь, насколько я не хочу быть там?  
— Ты знаешь короля, Натаниэль…  
— Я знаю, но это не значит, что я смогу победить его.  
— Ты самый лучший волшебник тысячелетия!  
— Меня изгнали и прокляли имя, Хансблинд! Ты это помнишь?!  
— И что? Многих волшебников сначала не признавали…  
— Меня признали! Но из–за Лориэля…  
— Ты хочешь… мести?  
— Хочу…  
— Присоединись к нам — и будет тебе месть!  
— Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что предлагаешь?  
— Прекрасно понимаю. Я об этом думал уже пару сотен лет.  
— Что-то поздно додумался.  
— Извини, но пятьсот лет назад у нас все шло хорошо.  
— Ха! Если учесть то, что я пытал ваших подопечных… да, хорошо!  
— Это в прошлом. Сейчас главная цель…  
Я замолчал и посмотрел в окно, за которым уже смеркалось.  
— Натаниэль, даже мои солдаты согласны. Главное, не забыть сказать им твое имя, — улыбнулся он.  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы восстание возглавил проклятый? — я откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Ты не проклятый, — Хансблинд выдохнул. — Ты скорее осужденный.  
Мы снова замолчали.  
— Натаниэль…  
— Что ты можешь мне предоставить? — я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— То, чего захочет королевский алхимик, — он зло улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
Я молча ее пожал. 


	4. Chapter 4

— Ханс!  
Я ворвался в его кабинет.  
— О, Натаниэль! — он улыбнулся и махнул рукой, освобождая девушек, которые его обслуживали. Лидер повстанцев встал из–за стола и застегнул рубашку и штаны.  
— Чего хотел наш маг? — он оперся о стол.  
— Какого лешего ты опять это сделал?! — я метал молнии.  
— Что именно? — он сладко зевнул.  
— Ты что-то еще сделал? — я прекратил ходить по комнате.  
— Не помню. Натаниэль, к делу, — серьезно сказал он.  
— Какого лешего ты опять прислал ассистентку, которая только и может, что раздевать мужчину? — я спокойно подошел к нему.  
— Видимо, она дальше всех прошла, да? — хмыкнул Хансблинд.  
Я получше запахнул свой плащ.  
— Ага, — я кивнул. — И в итоге лишила тебя полтысячи огненных гранат.  
Лидер поперхнулся.  
— Она не нашла ничего другого, что можно было на меня опрокинуть, — я хмыкнул.  
— Извини, — Ханс потер глаза. — Но ты же должен увлекаться девушками, черт тебя дери!  
Я пожал плечами.  
— У меня не было секса уже семьсот лет…  
— Да, ты крепок, в отличие от меня, — Ханс хлопнул меня по плечу. — Или ты все-таки предпочитаешь мужчин? Знай, я всегда смогу тебя…  
Он приблизился ко мне на недозволительно близкое расстояние.  
— Уйди от меня, извращенец! — я хмыкнул и отвел его лицо.  
— Кто тут еще из нас извращенец, — хмыкнул Ханс.  
Я встал и, поправив плащ, направился к выходу.  
— У меня все, — я махнул рукой. — Пришли ко мне кого-нибудь, кто сможет держать реторту в руках.  
— Натаниэль…  
— Что? — я обернулся.  
— Мы нападем на Лориэля через два месяца, — Хансблинд сузил глаза и зло улыбнулся.  
Я ответил такой же улыбкой и слегка рассмеялся.

***

— Они прорвались с запада!  
— И с юга!  
— Северные ворота пали!  
— Они уже в городе!  
Лориэль разорвал заклинания и вышел на балкон.  
— Ну же, иди ко мне, проклятый, — он улыбнулся. — Если тебя убьет король, то все войска Хансблинда падут.  
Окраины и стены горели. Солдаты в страхе метались и не знали, куда деться и как обороняться от мятежников. Город уже был проигран, хотя Лориэль и не понимал всей ситуации, он все еще надеялся на страх и деньги, которые вложил в свое правление.  
Он взглянул на главную улицу города, которая до сих пор оставалась пуста. Но вдруг из канализации появились двое. Два эльфа. Один с огромным композитным луком и не менее большим колчаном стрел, которые странно отсвечивали в темноте улицы. Он был одет в ночной камуфляж и почти сливался с ночью. Другой же был одет в темно-зеленый плащ, белую рубаху и черные брюки; на поясе виднелись склянки с зельями странного цвета. Они недолго переговаривались и разошлись в разные стороны: лучник в центр города, а алхимик длинными шагами во дворец.  
— Ну, же иди ко мне…  
Лориэль назвал настоящее имя Натаниэля. 


	5. Chapter 5

Я не помнил, как попал во дворец, но помнил, как зазвенело в ушах и я перестал контролировать свою магию. Полуистощеный я лежал в зале, где когда-то меня прокляли. Но из–за отсутствия контроля над магической силой колоны, витраж, дорогие ковры — все или горело или уже превратилось в пепел и сажу.  
— Так-так, — голос Лориэля оторвал меня от размышлений. — Натаниэль — вроде так тебя сейчас зовут?  
Я поднялся с пола.  
— Лориэль, — я ухмыльнулся. — Как давно не виделись. .  
— Лучше бы ты подох в каком-нибудь лесу людей, — выплюнул король, обнажая меч.  
— А, так вот кто мне присылал наемных убийц, — я без раздумий кинул в него огненный шар.  
Лориэль с легкостью его разрубил.  
— Это все, что у тебя есть, маг? — тиран улыбнулся и отправил меня ударом к дальней стенке, а там уже попытался разрубить клинком, молниеносно прыгнув сверху, но я заблокировал его щитом и призвал свой меч. Когда мы их скрестили, я разглядел его лицо.  
От былой красоты ничего не осталось — щеки осунулись, когда-то голубые глаза стали бесцветными, длинные золотистые волосы поседели и пеплом покрывали плечи, дряблые руки еле держали меч.  
Я начал атаку.  
— Короли созданы для того, чтобы их свергать, Лориэль, — я сделал сильный удар по мечу с помощью магии и своих сил, выбил меч короля и приставил свой к его горлу. — Тебе не стоило править так, что три четверти королевства стали мятежниками.  
— Ты врешь! — Лориэль кинул в меня молнию, но я лишь отвел голову в стоону.  
— Ты сам заметил, как Древо оставило тебя без сил, — я все нападал на несчастного старика. — Ты должен был запомнить правду, которой тебя учили в детстве, Лориэль.  
Клинок разрубил полы его мантии, а огненный шар подпалил волосы.  
— Правда в том, что все королевство у моих ног…  
Он снова назвал мое имя.  
— Не надо было делать этого снова, глупый король, — прошептал я.  
Рядом со мной и из моих рук стали появляться вихри, огни, молнии, капли воды, льдинки и тому подобные стихийные элементы. Я тяжело задышал, пытаясь направить всю эту неконтролируемую силу на короля.  
— Ты жалок, — Лориэль стал рядом со мной, сверкая магическим щитом самого высокого уровня. — Это сила убьет тебя, но не меня.  
— Это ты жалок, Лориэль…  
Я закричал, чтобы хоть как-то остановить эту боль, пронзавшую мое тело.  
— Что за?..  
Только это успел сказать Лориэль, когда увидел, что на него летит поток заклинаний. Его щит мог остановить двести таких заклинаний, но не тысячи, которые высвободились из меня.  
Он рухнул.  
Я с трудом встал и направился к его телу, дымящемуся и шипящему.  
— Помни правду, Лориэль, — я отрезал его голову и вышел на балкон, показать народу, что король свержен.


End file.
